


When my heart sings

by kuulei_nuggets



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuulei_nuggets/pseuds/kuulei_nuggets
Summary: Keith's had a pretty hard life. A really hard life. No one knows how his life was, and no one knows that his ability to sing, and create beautiful songs about his life, is the only reason he's choosing to still live. He attempts to try out for the vocal show choir in his school, and becomes apart of the group. A basic story of Lance learning to cope with the fact that he can't be the best he is at everything, and that Keith is really in need of someone to love, and take care of again. The two learn to cope with each other, and find out what they've really been looking for. Each other.





	

Prologue: Life’s hard. That’s just the plain truth. The plain, and simple truth. Keith knew that. He always knew that life would be a struggle, and above anyone else, he knew that a teen like him, or around his age, or even younger, should never have to go through what he did. They shouldn't even have to think of the fact, or even be submitted to the terrible, painful depths of a sad life. A life he knew he didn't deserve. Somehow, through out the rest of his life, he seemed to be positive, to always hum a calming tune, or think of lyrics that took him away from whatever hell he had to live through. It was quite the talent for him as well, but, of course, every person has a story, and it wasn't enough to take his story, his terrible story away.. Even if they don't want it to be shared, or written, or retold. Someone has to know what goes on in people's lives, especially when they think the sun is blinded from coming back into it.

Chapter 1

 “Pidge, seriously? Can we please go, I mean, we’ve been here for hours, and hours, i’m hungry.” Lance complained to the shorter boy on his right, as Pidge shot him a glare.

“I told you twice already, Lance, I promised Shiro that we’d wait for the last auditions, since he’s busy, he’s got singing lessons with Allura.” Lance stuck his tongue out towards Pidge, as he felt his stomach begin to growl louder. “Plus, I already offered you my peanut butter and jelly sandwich earlier, and you complained because the crust wasn’t cut off.”

Lance muttered a mocking phrase towards Pidge, as Pidge pushed her glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “Anyways, stop complaining, because it’s only one audition left.”

“Who is it?” Lance asked, as his stomach gurgled, _who’s so important, that I had to skip getting a slice from the pizza shop down the street?_

Pidge’s hands frisked through the papers on the table in front of them both, as he grabbed out one piece of paper, with a name, that was printed nicely at the bottom of the page.

“Keith Kogane.” Pidge read out, as Lance’s head turned back quickly, his eyes, darting to the paper. Keith. That name. It sounded familiar. Really, familiar.

“Keith?” Lance repeated loudly. Pidge nodded.

“Yes. Keith. He’s the only one we're waiting for, and the only one Shiro actually asked to try out.” Lance’s face shown a bit of jealousy, as he folded his arms.

“Yeah, well, I’m sure he’s not that special.” Lance knew it. He had already thought about it. Of course Keith was trying out. He always wanted to “one up” him, especially in the easiest tasks of all. Singing. Singing was probably one of Lance’s only talents. He had the voice of a latin babe, especially with the soft rifts, and high notes his iron throat could hit. But, what if Keith was better? What if Keith could, you know, “one up” him, especially at his only talent. Damnit. Lance would never see the day of winning nationals. Keith would be winning nationals instead, while he sat in the audience, watching his group win the gold medal. No. He wasn’t going to have this. Not at all. “Well, he’d better hurry up, or we’re going to have to leave his ass, because I might starve to death.” Lance felt his stomach grumble again, as he took one last deep breath, laying his forehead up against the table, shutting his eyes, as he groaned. Pidge took off her glasses, as she wiped away a little bit of dust particles from the front lens, placing them back on his face.

“He’ll be here. We just have to wait.” Pidge coaxed, as Lance rolled over his side, up against the table.. Maybe Pidge was right. Maybe he would show up. He didn't. Two hours had passed already, and Pidge felt his eyes slowly beginning to shut, as he heard a snore come from Lance, waking him up from his attempted sleep. Then he tried to wake him up, while slowly shaking his arm. “Lance, get up.” Pidge added, as he shook him harder the second time. “Lance.” He added sternly, waking the boy from his slumber.

“Wahhhhtttt?” Lance grumbled, as Pidge smiled.

“Come on. We're going to get pizza.” And with that, Lance sat straight, up smiling.

“Finally, you’re making sense.” Lance wiped some drool off of his cheek, as he began to stand up, while fixing his crinkled shirt. Then, came a knock on the school door. Lance grumbled. He knew exactly who was at the door. “I’m coming, damn.” He voiced aloud, while heading over to the door. Taking out a key from his pocket, he unlocked the doors handle, turning it to the right, while he opened it. In came running Keith. He was covered in sweat, and out of breath, holding a few papers in his hands, and his mullet, that damn mullet, was frizzed, and a huge mess. Damnit. He made it. Lance could feel his jealousy begin to rise, and the tension slowly filling the room. If this guy makes it, all of his dreams go down the drain. Then, everything he’s worked for is, well, done for. The only thing he could do is cross his fingers, and hope that he’d, well, suck. Keith rushed over to the table, as he dropped the papers in front of Pidge, who was still sitting at the table.

“I’m so sorry, i’m terribly sorry, I was just, so busy, and got caught up with some school stuff, I didn't have any time to get back here, I’m so sorry you had to wait.” Keith’s mouth kept running, while he tried his best to refrain from passing out completely.“ Sorry, I just, I couldn’t let my grade drop in-,” Pidge interjected, shaking her head as she did so.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re fine. You’re here now, so that’s all that matter. Now, you can start your audition.” Pidge motioned for Lance to make his way back over towards the table as he did so.

“Yeah, stop whining about not being here in time, I’m the one that should be complaining, I’m starving.” Lance motioned for Keith to start. “So clearly, you have talent, why don’t you show us, and get this over with.” Pidge added a friendly nod, agreeing.

“Um, yeah, okay. Well, my name is Keith Kogane, I’m 17 years old, and I'll be performing an original piece I've been working on for a couple of months now.” Pidge smiled, ready to hear whatever Keith had to sing, while Lance groaned. He's not that special, he thought to himself, scoffing. “Is that alright if I add piano as my main accompaniment?”

“That’s perfectly acceptable.” Seconds passed, before the two of them knew it, Keith began to play on the piano, his fingers grazing the top keys, as he played the small intro with passion. A simple, unnoticeable passion, that was calm, but also, intriguing to himself. Then, he began to sing.

 _“You're not here, anymore. You're not here to by my side. It was the end of your, journey. And now it's the beginning of mine….”_ The beginning was beautiful already, but Lance still tried to nitpick at it. Until the chorus came. Then, it was over. He wasn't prepared at all. _“I would take care of you, I would help you through the night, I'd protect you. Make sure you never left my sight, and when you're feeling down, I'd stand our ground. Because I loved you, and I still do.”_ Keith’s voice wasn't good. It wasn't great. It was amazing. Pure talent. It was beautiful, and heartwarming, and everything in between. _“Who knew he could play the piano? Like, what?”_ It was like Lance’s brain was frozen for a second. Not only could this boy sing, but, he could play the piano to accompaniment his voice. The piano played a beautiful side, but the words. It spoke something, quickly to Lance. Something definitely clicked inside him, but Lance didn't want to show any of it. He couldn't. Besides, what was Keith really there for in the first place? He wasn't there to try out, or attempt to join the club. He was there, to prove he was better then him. He was there, personally, to take him down, and become the better competition.

Whenever Keith would be brought into the mix, he knew there’d be a mess along with it. Lance couldn’t help but tap his fingers. Irritation began to build up in his head, as he listened to more of the song. His song. He looked over to Pidge. Pidge’s eyes we're large, and she had a smile reaching across her lips, showing that she was completely invested in the performance. Lance almost scoffed. _Really?_ He knew for a fact, that he even informed Pidge on the idea that Keith was his main rival. They fought for everything, and Keith always seemed to come up on top. Always. The song ended quickly, as Lance snapped out of his inner thought. Glancing back towards Pidge again, Keith stood there, arms, moving up, so that his fingers were allowed to fidget back and forth.

“Well, I, um,-” Keith started, but didn’t know exactly what to say. Pidge wiped away a tear.

“That, was, beautiful!” She stood up, clapping her hands, as Lance took a double take at her, then to Keith. Keith had the biggest smile, his eyes, gleaming, as he nodded.

“Really? It was?” Excitement escaped in his stance, and posture. Pidge was completely right, well, Lance always knew she was right, that’s just how it was. Always, always, right. “Yeah, “ Lance added, starting.

“Yeah, that, that was really something.” Lance’s voice, seeming completely uninterested in giving feedback. Pidge glared towards Lance, as she used her fist to hit his shoulder. Letting out a loud yelp, he rubbed at his right arm. “Ouch, what the he-,”

“Don’t, listen to him, he’s just upset we lost last year. But, with talent like yours, we might have a chance.” Lance wanted to scoff. Yeah, sure, talent like his, hm, yeah. Sure. “So,” Keith started, as he looked down, his legs, finally done shaking.

“You’re in.” Pidge added. Keith looked back up, surprise on his face, as happiness also appeared. He was joyful. Lance on the other hand…

“Pidge, what, what are you doing?!” Lance grabbed Pidge by her shoulders, facing her towards him. “We can’t just, make him a part of the group! We need his testing in vocal range, we need to know if he can even dance!” Pidge pushed Lance’s face away from hers, as she shrugged.

“Sorry, Lance, but I don't think you remember that me and Shiro made an agreement. Shiro even referred to us, that he was showing up, so, well, basically, he was already to be in the group from the start.” Lance’s jaw dropped, as Keith almost jumped. “Well, all the information is on the website, we’ll see you after school, and ready to practice.” “Thankyou, yes, finally, thank you!” He smiled, as he grabbed all of his things.

“I promise, I won’t let you down. None of you.” "Keith headed out of the door, as  Pidge held a thumbs up, while she smiled, while Lance slumped down in his seat.

“I hate you.” Lance mumbled, as Pidge gathered her things together, while nudging Lance as well.

“Come on, Lance, it’s not that bad . What if he is the answer to us winning this year? We might even begin to move up to the nationals, and win that! We need to be open minded dude.” Lance rolled his eyes, as he looked down, feeling his stomach begin to growl.

“Whatever. Let’s just go get some pizza, I’m dying.” Pidge giggled, as Lance stood up, grabbing his things as well. The two of them made their way to the door, Before they shut the lights off in the classroom, Lance noticed something lying on the piano, not to far away from his distant sight. “Whoa, hey, wait, Pidge-,” Lance headed over towards the piano, as he grabbed what seemed to be a picture. It was of Keith, and a woman .Keith seemed to be completely younger, and the women, he assumed, to be his mother. Something in Lance’s mind wandered around, in confusion, as he looked to Pidge.

“What is it?” Pidge asked, as Lance held it in front of the both of them. “Looks like it’s a picture of him and his mother?” Lance had no idea why he’d seemed to have left it, it was probably on accident. “ Wow, this boy might be super sensitive or something, like, he needs his mommy to be in the room while he sings.” Lance let out a laugh, as Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, Lance, let’s just go eat. You can give that back to him tomorrow, I’m sure he wouldn’t like letting you hold that.” The two of them headed out, as Lance shoved the picture into his pocket.  
  


_What a sissy_. He probably still has his mom tuck him in at night. Lance scoffed. He knew he was pathetic, already. He knew, finally, he had something to hold against him. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh soo  
> yeah i really like making up the songs Keith sings  
> and it's super interesting  
> but yeah chpt. 2 will be better i promise haha


End file.
